


Prison coming back

by zodiacperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, F/M, Jake Peralta Angst, Jake Peralta Asthma, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta Needs a Hug, PTSD, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: Jake has been out of prison for a while but he still can’t shake trauma, luckily Amy is there to help.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Prison coming back

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my tumblr a while ago and thought I’d share it here too. I take requests on there (nowhxreboy) and on here :)  
> I hope you enjoy this

It was hard for Jake to readjust after prison. Everyone and everything seemed so hostile and threatening. The smallest things brought him back to prison. Back to the tiny, suffocating cell and the taste of blood. The nauseating scent and the searing, constant, ache in his chest because he missed Amy so much. When he was in prison, Jake missed everything about his life before. Even the paperwork. All he wanted was to be back on the streets of New York, chasing and catching bad guys. But instead it was as though he was one of the bad guys. 

It was coming up to a year since Jake regained his freedom but the memories still haunted him. They clung to him like heavy chains constricting everything. Almost every night Jake woke up, soaked in sweat and teary eyed. Jake was amazed by Amy. She was always there to make him feel better, safer, and grounded. It made Jake feel terrible that he kept Amy up at night. She kept insisting it was fine but that didn’t stop the gnawing guilt in the pit of his stomach. 

Despite this, Jake got up and went to work each day. But nothing was the same. No one could pinpoint exactly what it was but the old, pre prison Jake was long gone. There was so much more going on in Jake’s head, inner battles and wars that never seemed to end. 

Jake was at his desk at the nine nine when one of the perps in the holding cell yelled and began banging on the bars. The sound echoed around Jake’s head and he felt fear wash over his body. It reminded him of the nights in prison when frustrated, scared inmates would cry out from inside their cells. It also reminded him of the awakening given to him by the warden. Jake hated waking up in prison. Because for a second he forgot where he was then it would suddenly flood back and the reality of where Jake was would set in once more.  
He got shakily to his feet and made his began walking, it was suddenly too loud to stay in the bullpen. The light was too bright and everything was too much. His eyes darted around the room, looking for possible threats. 

Jake collided with Charles on his way across the bullpen.  
“Woah Jakey” Charles said, jokingly as a smile spread across his face.  
“Sorry” Jake said bluntly, anxiety blocking his ability to have a conversation. 

Amy watched Jake’s back as he walked quickly away. He’d gone too fast for her to ask him if he was okay. He seemed anxious. She considered leaving him be but also couldn’t bear the thought of him being alone. Amy opened the drawer of his desk and fished out his inhaler. It was a possibility he might’ve needed it. 

Jake got into the corner of the evidence locker and slid down into a sitting position. He brought his knees up to his face and buried his head in his hands. His heart raced and his breaths accelerated. All he could think of was the guards and the fellow prisoners and how they threatened and beat him up almost daily for no reason. He was so helpless. Jake didn’t do well in prison fights. Fear usually overtook him before he could even think of fighting back. Jake’s body was scattered with scars as a result of prison brutality. 

The image of a fellow inmate of Jake’s flashed up in his mind. Jake remembered the threats he received from him. So violent and detailed. The thought of him hunting Jake down and acting out his threat began to grow and spiral. Jake was finding it hard to even breath at this point.  
“I’m going to fucking kill you, cop” Jake reminisced the inmate saying.  
“Once I get my hands on you you’re gonna wish you’re dead”  
Jake tried to forget. He really did. But he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Jake could hear footsteps coming toward him. His panic accelerated. 

Amy could hear Jake’s quiet whimpers from the hallway outside. She walked in to see Jake curled up. His eyes were tightly shut and he looked pale. Amy’s heart broke at the sight of him. He looked so vulnerable and terrified. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The touch felt comforting but he couldn’t stop shaking. He tried to snap his eyes open but he was too afraid. 

“nonono” he whimpered, still not looking up. “don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me”  
“Jake” Amy said softly. “It’s me, Amy. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe.”  
“Amy” Jake repeated. “You’re here”  
“of course I am” Amy continued  
Jake began sobbing at this point. Amy rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him, feeling the jerking of his back muscles with each sob.  
“It’s okay Jake, it’s going to be okay” Amy told him. 

“Why me?” Jake said eventually, his voice was sore and small.  
“What do you mean babe?” Amy asked.  
“You could have anyone and you chose me” Jake said.  
“I love you, Jake” Amy told him, running her hand through his hair.  
“I love you too Ames” Jake responded.  
Amy’s presence alone filled the furious ache of panic in his chest. 

Jake felt like he should be the one protecting Amy. Comforting her. However she was the one protecting and comforting him. They remained in the same position for a while, holding each other. Jake was finally starting to relax. He looked up at Amy and a smile stretched across his face.


End file.
